The Third Survivor
by luna1802
Summary: What if a third child had survived on the night the Hyakuya children were massacred? Yuki Hyakuya used to be one of the youngest children at the orphanage. It was peaceful there then the vampires had to come and ruin it. Now she lives by her older brother Mika, and both despise the life that cruel fate seems to have chosen for them.
1. Prologue

**(Hello everyone! This chapter is a prologue-a little preview-of what's to come. It might be a while until the next update~i update pretty slow letting you know ahead of time. It's a pretty short prologue, but hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It was a few months before the epidemic struck. Vampires were still considered myths, but every now and then a body drained of blood would show up and people had to question the impossible. They conspired in the shadows, plotting to overthrow humanity.

The Hyakuya Orphanage was a rare case. They took misfits in and gave them a home, while at the same time experimenting on them in their sleep to create children with superhuman abilities. A few years ago their operation was jeopardized, almost came to a stop.

The reason for this was creatures of the myth visited their doorstep. It happened a year before the boy named Yuichiro came so he has no recollection of this incident. To sum it up it was sudden. A child lost it's life. And bloody, can't forget the blood. The Matron herself had a hard time erasing those memories from her brain. If the epidemic hadn't claimed her life they might as well be haunting her dreams to this day.

Two vampires, they went by the names of Lucius and Vondrak. Before the Hyakuya Orphanage was attacked by the vampires they made yearly visits there. They had doublecrossed the Matron, as expected of someone of their kind. When the child had lost it's life the Matron begged for them not to harm anyone else. It's unknown why but Lucius had made a deal. The deal stated that when they were in the area they'd be allowed to drop by and drink their fill of blood, in return they'd protect the Orphanage to the best of their abilities. Reluctantly, the Matron had agreed.

After the epidemic had broken out and vampires revealed themselves to the world, Lucius and Vondrak stopped coming. In her heart the Matron felt a sense of relief but somehow she knew it wasn't over. She was right too. It was only a month later when the pair showed up with a group of vampires to take the children away. The Matron having being confined to bed due to sickness was unable to help and was left alive for she wasn't seen as a threat. Soon after she died, her last thoughts on the children. Regretting trusting those vile beasts. And the one, successful, Seraph of the End.

The children were taken to the vampire capital; Sanguinem. There they served as blood bags for the nobles until they made a daring escape that failed tragically.

There were only three survivors.

Yuichiro Hyakuya, soon after escaping he was saved by Guren of the Moon Demon Company.

Mikaela Hyakuya, on the verge of death Krul Tepes fed him and another child her blood.

Yuki Hyakuya, saved by the Vampire Queen she's given another chance at life.

This is where their story starts.

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER-I don't own any Seraph of the End, only my characters**


	2. Chapter 1

It's been seven years since the massacre of the escaping children. The three survivors; Yuki, Mikaela, and Yuichiro Hyakuya, all are leading different paths.

We find ourselves in the vampire capital, Sanguinem. It's gloomy appearance hasn't changed over the years. Children who are being used as blood bags keep to themselves. Staying off of the open streets if possible.

The lower ranking vampires are in charge of bringing the kids to have their blood taken. For the children, it's not a pleasant experience. But for the vampires, they have to resist to drink the red liquid that fills the bags.

The nobles linger closer to the building that houses the Queen. They take part in matters stretching across the nation. Among this batch we find an unusual pair.

They strolled the backstreets, paying no mind to the occasional child that was unlucky to cross their path. One was a man, his short cropped blonde hair hung just above his shoulders. The other a woman; from the back you could see her silky-like brown hair that curled to her midback. Both wore the white clothes of a noble. They even walked with such elegance that made lower ranking vampires clear a path without so much as a word. The thing that made this pair so unusual was their _eyes_.

While all vampires have blood-red iris', these two did not. The male had emotionless blue orbs, they flickered around their surroundings on alert. The woman had more of a nonchalant look in her deep brown eyes, but despite her relaxed look she was quite the opposite.

The pair paused at a corner, Yuki's sharp nose curled in disgust. Since Sanguinem is underground there's not a lot of airflow, so the stench just settles. In the place she was at, it reeked to the high heavens.

Beside her the strong scent of filth seemed to be bothering Mika as well. The blonde appeared irritated as he asked, "Can we get a move on?"

She allowed a smile to grace her lips as she stepped out from the buildings cover. "Well you were the one who suggested that we didn't get caught. And you didn't have to come, yet you insist to, _every_ _time_."

Mika shot her a look and said in a matter-of-factly tone, "I insist on coming because if you _do_ get caught you'll be in trouble with Krul. I'd rather have that not happen because of it does we'll be drinking human blood for the rest of our days."

She rolled her eyes, "Well of course you'd be worried about getting in trouble with Krul. You suck up to her as much as it is." As the words left her mouth she didn't realize she regretted it until she noticed the flicker of hurt in Mika's eyes. Her brows furrowed and she opened her mouth to apologize when she was cut off.

Mika only shook his head, muttering something along the lines of 'it's fine.' Yuki bit her lip, slowing her pace the slightest. Everyone in Sanguinem had noticed it; tensions were running high. Not that she minded but the appearance of the livestock was slowly thinning. Apparently it's getting harder to find adults who are unaffected by the disease and can reproduce before they die. Less adults mean less children, which mean less food for the vampires-for us. Mika's someone close to Krul and gets to attend the Progenitor Meetings, it'd make sense that he's affected by the situation. If things got any worse a war could break out, not that one hasn't already been brewing.

Just thinking about it gave her a headache.

Without warning she took a sharp turn on her heel, now going in the opposite direction of which they'd just been heading. Mika jerked to a stop snapping his head around, in confusion he asked, "What are you doing? If you're late they won't wait-"

"I know that. I'm not feeling well." The lie slipped so easily from her mouth. Well, she did have a bit of a headache, she more like _bended_ the truth. Mika stood in place behind her a brow raised for he knew vampires didn't get sick.

With a shake of his head the blonde began to follow. "You know since you're not coming to them they'll come and find you." Under his breath Mika added on, " _They're_ _so_ _annoying_."

"They're not _that_ bad."

Mika's face became serious as he recalled some old memories, then spoke in a grim tone, "That's because you were too young to remember. They're not who you think they are."

She glanced at Mika from the corner of her eyes. A few years ago, after their _escape_ _attempt_ , they were reunited with some old friends. Well not friends exactly, more towards enemies according to Mika. She didn't recognize them, but they recognized her. It was after Krul had saved her with her own blood, turning her into a vampire, that she was reunited with Lucius and Vondrak.


	3. Chapter 2

It started a week after the incident. Back then she'd woken up a few days after losing almost everyone, her body had been tingling with something new. During that time she'd didn't know of Mika's survival and plunged into a momentary state of despair. Her throat had been burning for a while then, and due to that she imagined the worst.

And that was when _they_ showed up.

Two vampire nobles, they'd strode into the room and stopped in front of her. Her eyes had been wide as she took them in, unsure of what they were going to do. One was at least a head taller than the other. That vampire had long hair the color of the pitch black ocean tied into a ponytail that rested on his neck. He bore glasses that gave his eyes a sharp and calculating look.

The other one was more laid back. His shorter brown hair was a mess, his red eyes were in slits that focused in on her. Both appeared to be around twenty, but for all she knew they could be hundreds of years old. As she sat on the bed her brows furrowed in pain, the pair glanced at each other. The shorter one shrugged, a smirk growing on his lips as he brought a wrist to his mouth and used his white fangs to chomp down on his skin.

The action jolted something in her. Since she'd been living with the vampires for a few years she should be used to it but this time was different. A strong scent filled her nose and her eyes zeroed in on the red liquid dripping from the vampire's wrist. Her throat began to ache as she watched the blood trail down his arm and drip onto the floor below.

The brown-haired vampire opened his mouth slightly, seeing her interest. He looked over to his friend and muttered a few words. The taller one frowned in disapproval at his friend. The shorter vampire bit deeper into his wrist, causing the blood to flow more quickly. Then he began to saunter towards her. The vampire paused in front of her and held the bloodied wrist just in front of her lips.

In a low voice he asked, "Do you want it?" She looked at it, the blood. The stuff that vampires drink, the stuff that she _craved_ at this very moment. Her mouth began to twitch, before shakily opening. A chuckle escaped the vampire's lips and and without her consent, he shoved his wrist on her mouth.

At first she attempted to spit it out. The tangy flavor exploded on her tongue, reaching across her tastebuds to the back of her throat. But as she tried to resist a firm hand gripped cheeks keeping her in place. And then, all she could do was drink. The blood went down her dry throat smoothly, and overtime she realized like a fist to the gut that the burning sensation in her was gone. Tears flooded her vision as she registered the cost at what it took for her to survive.

A hand was laid on the vampire's shoulder, the man in front of her turned to see his companion staring at him with an emotionless face. "This wasn't the order. Krul specifically told us to retrieve the girl and bring her to her. We'll get in trouble for this, Krul _only_ wants to feed her."

The one in front of her dropped his wrist, which quickly healed upon leaving her mouth. In an agitated tone he said, "It's not like she'll find out. Unless you tell her, Vondrak."

Vondrak scoffed, "Now why would I do that? Are you implying something, Lucius?"

A smirk grew on Lucius' face and he walked forward to slap Vondrak on the back good heartedly. "Anyways we know this fledgling, back from the orphanage. She's the little girl whom was always hiding behind the old hag." Vondrak lifted his head, brows rising in realization.

"Of course, you were a pesky toddler back then." If it wasn't for her being in a state of shock she would've had a thing or two to say about that. "Let's get going, Krul will start to wonder where we are." Vondrak said before swiftly leaving the room.

She herself just sat there, not wanting to go with the nobles to wherever they planned on taking her. A cold hand gripped her tiny one dragging her to her feet. Slowly she looked up to see Lucius giving her a smile.

"Vondrak's right little one. Krul will give us hell if she suspects anything." Her back straightened and she couldn't voice the questions that were bubbling in her mind.

 _Krul_. Krul Tepes. Vampire Queen, she scared her most out of everyone in the capital. What did the Queen want with her?

Lucius yanked her around a corner, her small body easily going along with his tug. After walking in silence for a few minutes, Lucius glanced down at her saying, "And your friend, the blonde, is waiting up with Krul."

Those words froze her. If it wasn't for Lucius pulling her along her weak knees most likely would've gave out from underneath her. She knew who he was talking about. In the whole orphanage, there was only ever _one blonde._

 _Mika_.

* * *

Yuki blinked, snapping back to reality from her recollection of memories. She sensed it was night, but being in an underground city didn't really help with telling the time.

Across the room she recognized the faint breathing of Mika as he "slept." Most vampires like to recharge their bodies by taking what you could call a power nap. It's also a great way to waste time.

They'd arrived back in the castle that housed Krul hours ago. For a strange reason Krul liked to keep us close to her, with that in mind we were given a room in the castle. It was fairly large; a room with two beds, a lounge, and a shower.

She felt unsettled. Remembering her past caused some mixed feelings to arise. Mika would listen but she didn't want to bother him.

She could try and take a power nap, but she didn't want to deal with anymore memories poking through her subconscious. It just reminded her of the fact that inside and out, she was a monster.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! I'm just a bit confused on something and I was wondering if you guys know. Mika knew Yu was alive before he met him in Shinjuku right? I'm pretty sure he did, I haven't watched the anime in a while so I probably should refresh my memory haha. Anyways on to the story!**

* * *

A knock on the door caused them to turn their heads. Both of them had already been aware of the quiet footsteps approaching.

Mika and her shared a glance, the blonde then stood and was opening the door within seconds. Before them was a low ranking vampire, he wasn't a noble. Most likely a messenger.

The vampire met eyes with Mika, and something that resembled disgust flickered there. A growl began to grow in her throat but she silenced herself when the vampire spoke, "Lady Krul wishes to see you."

"What of?" Mika asked coolly, quite aware of the hostility being sent towards him.

"She didn't say. But she only asked for _you_." A glare was sent in my direction.

"I'll be there soon. Leave." Mika said with a wave of his hand, promptly shutting the door in the vampire's face. The silence as they waited for the messenger to be out of hearing range was unsettling.

When he was she abruptly stood, anger clear on her once passive face, "Did you see the way he was looking at you? At us?"

Mika looked at her from the corner of his eyes, "I don't really care. They can think what they want to." Yuki gritted her teeth, moving her gaze to the floor. Among the nobles there's respect. Unless there's a reason they wouldn't stupidly pick a fight for no reason. But the other low ranking vampires are different. Towards us especially they show spite, mainly because Mika and her aren't _true_ vampires. "I should get going, Krul's waiting."

At his words she followed him to the doorway, stopping there to watch his figure disappear around the corner. Her lips pressed into a firm line, now what to do?

"If you're bored enough to be standing idly in the hall you could amuse me, little one." A voice whispered in her ear and within seconds she knew who he was. The distance between the two of them was too close, she could feel his breath hot on her ear. Yuki tsked, _this guy._ In a swift move she shot her fist up, making direct contact with the vampire's face.

The body stepped away and brought a hand to his chin to massage where she'd hit him. Yuki rolled her brown eyes and gave Lucius a glare, "Was that necessary?"

Lucius chuckled as he wiped the little blood that'd her punch drew. They met eyes, his being playful her's serious. "Of course, if it wasn't then I wouldn't have done it. To answer your next question as to why I'm here; you didn't come to the meeting so I was worried."

Yuki scoffed incredulously, "You _? Worried?_ Now you're going to start telling me you can catch colds."

"Well-"

"Be quiet. I didn't come because I didn't feel like it." She put simply.

Lucius' eyes narrowed and he inched forward, "That or because Mikaela was there?" Yuki's eyes widened slightly and she cursed mentally when she heard him laugh. "Of course. You know he despises me yet you continue to interact with me. Is my blood that tasty?" She knew he was teasing her but it still annoyed her that he could hit the mark so easily. She bit the inside of her cheeks, keeping silent. Lucius bent down so that he was her height, his head tilted as he stared into her narrowed eyes. Her body grew rigid as his hand brushed some of her hair behind her ear.

"I can easily throw you out this window if you don't back up." Yuki deadpanned.

Lucius froze like he wasn't expecting this reaction. A chuckle escaped his lips and he brought a hand up to scratch his head. "You really are interesting, little one! I have to be going anyways. Vondrak and I are leaving for a few days."

Her brows drew together slightly, "Again?"

"Again. But I'll see you when I come back, and I'll make sure Vondrak comes. Ciao~" Almost like he was laughing at her, Lucius jumped straight out the window she threatened to throw him out of. She moved towards the open window and watched his dark figure as it rapidly disappeared into the shadows below. Once he landed, Lucius glanced around before slipping out of sight.

With a sigh she turned away from the windows. Dealing with him was exhausting. Indeed he was one among many of the vampires that she could put up with. But he always seemed to see straight through her façade. And that pissed her off; if she wasn't attempting to be civil she'd have killed him the first time he angered her. He is a nice _acquaintance_ to have, even if he is a vampire.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Should I do character profiles or do you guys think I did a good job describing their appearances and the like? Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 4

**(A/n Hey guys! This chapter is reallyyy short but I couldn't think of how to make it longer and I wanted to update it, so hope you like it!)**

* * *

Ten nobles left including Vondrak and Lucius days after their encounter. She knew something was up, they were making their move. Rumor has it in a month or so we'll be attacking Shinjuku. But that's just rumors.

Mika and her were up on the roof to Krul's castle. He'd been filling her in on his most recent meeting with Krul.

"So we'll be put on the next strike team that's heading to Shinjuku?" Yuki asked.

Mika glanced at her. "Kind of. We'll be with Ferid. The nobles will be waiting until it's time to head in and attack." She scowled at the mention of that vile person.

"Of course we had to put with _him._ That bastard is so full of himself."

"I agree. But we have to deal with him." Yuki's eyes flickered over to Mika who looked lost in thought.

"Mika?" Yuki questioned.

The blonde raised his brows and looked and her. "Uh-Yeah?"

A chuckle escaped her lips and she pushed off of the wall she'd been leaning against to walk over to him and give him a slap on the back. "Don't overwork yourself alright?"

Upon getting slapped he stumbled forward and looked at Yuki. It was one of those times when she looked at peace. "Yeah, I won't." He still hadn't told her. Seven years had passed and he _still_ hadn't told her. He was the worst. When the time comes to go to Shinjuku she'll find out on her on although, that their brother Yu is also alive.


	6. Notice

Hello everyone...I'm cancelling this story, and every story I have. I'm just not as interested in anime or manga anymore and I can't find myself writing anymore. I'm sorry to those who were looking for updates, but thank you to those who stuck to my awful updating times.

If anyone want to adopt this story and continue writing it please PM first.

I can do an outline if anyone wants on how I planned to take the story, would anyone want to see that?


End file.
